Amaterasu
This character is present in the unit "Ra & Amaterasu". For the other character present there, see Ra. is an AI residing in Takamagahara. She is the older sister of Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, and Wakahirume, the younger sister of Kagutsuchi, and the daughter of Izanami and Izanagi. When she was younger, Kagutsuchi got infected with a virus and tries infecting his entire family, affecting Amaterasu as well, although she was later freed when Kagutsuchi was deleted. She serves to protect avatars all throughout ALICE, but became distressed after the Queen of Hearts went haywire and hid herself in an isolated cave.Amaterasu Invades! After being recovered by the player, she returned to Takamagahara. She was responsible for preventing the Queen of Hearts' virus from spreading outside of Takamagahara when Susano'o and others were infected, and helped prevent Kushinada from being infected. Later on, Tsukuyomi grew jealous of Amaterasu's popularity, resulting in a fight that had to be resolved by the player. Appearance Standard Amaterasu is a female avatar with long brown hair and red-orange eyes. She wears a primarily red rainbow-colored kimono with a floral pattern, green magatama beads around her neck and ankle, and a red hair ornament. In her 6★ form she wields a blue fan and is surrounded by magatama-shaped drones. Behind her is a large orange structure representing the sun. UA Form Amaterasu now wears a white kimono with a purple flower pattern and gold lining. She now wields the sword of Ame no Murakumo and is surrounded by several mirrors with magatama-shaped decals attached to them. She is surrounded by a large amount of flames. June Bride Form Amaterasu wears a traditional Shinto-style wedding dress of white silk with a golden flower pattern. She wears geta sandals and retains her magatama bead accessories. She wields a pink fan from which she summons a flurry of flowers. Behind her is a large folding screen, and to her left is a mirror, one of her holy regalia. 'Background' Amaterasu serves to protect ALICE from danger, and presides over ALICE from Takamagahara. She is very confident in her own strength and extremely serious in battle. After the Queen of Hearts went haywire, Amaterasu barricaded herself in a cave away from everyone, secretly waiting for a strong visitor to convince her to come out. The player succeeded and Amaterasu returned to her duties. When Takamagahara was infected by a virus sent by the Queen of Hearts, Amaterasu's younger sister Wakahirume was the first to be affected. Amaterasu saved Kushinada from the virus, and in return Kushinada vowed to save Wakahirume.http://cf-lore.wikia.com/wiki/Wakahirume_Invades!#Post-Quest_Blurbs Amaterasu participated in the 2017 June Bride event, donning a wedding dress and attracting the attention of several avatars. Her appearance caused a ruckus in the quest Pure White Halo Dress, but she enjoyed her time at the event and showed a much more relaxed side of herself. Quest Appearances * Amaterasu Invades! * Pure White Halo Dress * Time Travel in ALICE -The Second- * Tsukuyomi Invades! * Tower of the Queen: Elfram (Reworked) Floor 16 Skill and Crash Panel Lines UA Form 6★ Form 5★ Form 4★ Form June Bride Form June Bride Form (Married) Interactions * Delivers dialogue to Wakahirume in the quest Amaterasu Invades! * Delivers dialogue to Wakahirume, Izanagi, Izanami, Susano'o, Ame no Murakumo, and Lily in the quest Pure White Halo Dress. * Activates dialogue with Wakahirume in the quest Wakahirume Invades! Relationships Wakahirume Wakahirume is the younger sister of Amaterasu.https://twitter.com/CrashFever_PR/status/885704373229072384 Amaterasu expects great things of Wakahirume, and Wakahirume in turn hopes to grow up to be just like her. Trivia * In her UA form, Amaterasu wields the same blade as the avatar Ame no Murakumo, which is a reference to the Shinto myth of Amaterasu receiving the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi blade from her brother Susano'o. This blade is one of Amaterasu's three holy regalia. ** The other two regalia of Amaterasu, her magatama beads and the mirror used to lure her out of the Amano-Iwato cave, are also featured in Amaterasu's artwork. References Category:Units Category:Red Units Category:Offense Types Category:Technical Types Category:Deity Units Category:Fantasy Units